Love Me,Love Me
by KrazyKoolAidTrunks
Summary: What happens when pan has her first day of high school and she has this mysterios new teacher that's just what she needed. not complete


Love Me, Love Me  
  
A/N: ohiyo! Uhh.*drool* I do not have much to say w/o giving anything away! Oh yeah dbz belongs to big Akira T not me. However, if it did! Oh well..biz biz!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ooh boy, I love you so, never ever ever gonna let you go! Once I get my hands on you."  
  
  
  
Sometimes I find myself thinking, were does all the summertime go? School was coming up so fast. I dismissed my disdain of the closure of summer and remembered, hey goten just bought a new GameCube. I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn as I walked out into the family were my loser parents behold, the great sayaman and his ichi-ban lady, Sayaman nichi- ban. Yeah, I know it ain't all that cool to diss your parents, but if you lived with mine.I thinks you'd change your mind.  
  
" Hi panee." Said my father, directing his attention from the science channel to me. That made me think of another thing, Panee. Gosh that nickname! It all happened when our family was visiting the Briefs, and Trunks's father was going through this all hyperactive phase when he was obsessed with sayin' the word 'nee'. He tried greeting me once and trailed off into a 'nee', thus resulting in Panee. Everyone thought it was so cute and decided to call me panee. They will call me anything but my real name I guess.  
  
"Hey dad." I said forcing a smile to my face. "Are you ready for your first day of high school?" "Yeah I'm kinda excited." I responded. "And remember, what will you do if someone comes on to you?.." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Kick their ass." I said blandly. "Damn strait! That my girl!" He said forcing, and gently patting me along on the rear (which made me jump). Then I walked out the door and over a short distance to Goku and Chi Chi's humble abode.  
  
I saw goten sitting on the couch, talking on his cell phone (like I was supposed to be surprised). He signaled me to go up to his room, so I did. I flipped on Sonic [the hedgehog] Adventures 2. That reminded me of how when trunks and I were in space and we stayed up late playing sonic battles on Trunks's DreamCast for hours. Trunks always had to be Tails, as we played he even thought he was tails and said his name was Miles "Tails" Prower, the mechanic mastermind. Ah Trunks, I remember when I had this little thing for you. Trunks, with that ridiculous cowboy outfit. Trunks, your beautiful smile, and lavender hair. Geez I wish I could see him again. It has been too long. Oh, well it sighed and continued to play my game. Soon goten came up to join me in playing, would not dare to be tails, and it stayed like that.  
  
I stayed a bit later then went home around 12:30 at night. I sat up on my feathered bed and put my messy hair into scraggly buns on the top of my head. I hit the lights, closed my eyes, and fantasized the wonderful things that lay in store for tomorrow.  
  
My mother softly woke me up that next morning, I was so exited I could hardly contain myself. I sprung out like a rocket and landed in the shower. High School? No sweat for the invincible Panee I thought dying off my body and putting on my new uniform brushing it off proudly. I went into the kitchen and to my own surprise; they said they haven't seen me look so.good.  
  
"Oh honey! That shirt goes half way up your midriff!" My mom exclaimed tugging it down it pushed her hand away. "Mom it's supposed to be like that!" I protested. Mom bore a disgruntled look but let it pass. I was just beaming that morning. Dad looked up from his daily paper and told me trunks has called earlier. I was quite surprised and really wanted to know why he wanted to talk to me. Maybe I jinxed it by thinking of him last night.if so thank you thank you thank you!  
  
The fly to school was pretty average. Dad programmed a map hologram onto my watch 'just in case I got lost' geez I know this route like the back of my hand! The altitude pushed down the stomach that was up in my trough.  
  
I landed yards from the entrance of the school. My heart skipped a beat. "I can't believe I'm finally in .high school!" I said with a quivering lip. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Said a person behind me as I looked over to discover it was a guy. He had black lavender tipped hair and coke- bottle glasses he even had a Final Fantasy IIV t-shirt. He was somewhat handsome in a geeky kind of way.  
  
"You like video games?" I asked. "Hell yeah!" He responded. I found myself giggling. "Me too, do you like Sonic?" "I love Sonic!" He exclaimed. I tasseled my hair in a ponytail. "What's your name?" I asked. "Tsunama." "Panee." I said introducing myself. "Your name is cool." I said. "Ditto" "Um. Wanna go get our schedules?" I asked. He nodded as we walked into the school together.  
  
The halls were bustling with noise and excitement. It made our souls vibrant and alive. We waited in the line for a while.  
  
"You! I know who you are now!" Tsunama exclaimed. I turned my head. "Huh?" "Videl's kid! Hercules granddaughter." "How did ya know?" I asked. "I knew it! I could tell by the looks." I smiled as I told the secretary my name and she handed me a schedule, tsunama got his too.  
  
I scrolled down the names of my teachers. "Mr.Finch Ms. Arbuckle (I chuckled at that name) Ms.Youngs Ms.Funk." I said and groaned at the next name. "Biggin' benfeild! My grampa has gone fishing with that GUY FOR TWENTY YEARS!" I told him. "Damn that must suck." He said laughing. "Look at this teacher." Tsunama pointed out to me. "Mr.T." We both said in unison. "Yeah I have him too." I noted as we started laughing and making jokes about the Mr.T AT&T phone commercials. "We both have him after ms.funk.." I smiled and nodded. The bell suddenly rang. "Well see ya later!" He said leaving in another direction.  
  
Good I have a friend. What an accomplishment. You need friends in a place like this cause mom always said it's a dog eat dog world in high school. Make good friends, fake ones will turn around and bite ya in the ass if your not too careful. I walked around until I found mister finch's room, right diagonal, across the hallway was mister T's room I leaned over too see if I could get a glimpse of him but mister finch directed me back into his classroom. I sat in a desk. Damn I really wanted to see mister T, to see if he was a famous celebrity or not, oh well.  
  
I sat through mister finch's boring life story (or so it seemed) and he told us the rules. We also read the dress code aloud. He would not stop looking at me during the whole thing through. I jumped for joy when that bell rung and so I proceeded to the next class.  
  
Ms. Arbuckle, turns out was from Alabama and is a redneck, she is nice though! We got to eat Popsicles. To most Popsicles aren't a biggie, but my parents never let me eat ice cream. I was slightly depressed for a moment. I haven't talked to anyone of has anyone yet talked to me. Do I already have a 'social status'? I just reminded myself it is the first day and nobody ever talks on the first day right? When miss Arbuckle's class ended.ms.youngs began. Damn that woman sounds like fricken Mickey mouse his self. Then I thought one class down is the closer I get to Mister T. This brought a smile to my lips. Finding your way around here was relatively easy so I was actually enjoying myself. I watched the morning announcements which played the song of Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne[I can't spell!!] I sat back and relaxed as I watched the news and miss youngs handed out a paper. It was a list of clubs and it had a lot of clubs! Track, swim team, surf team.. the list goes on. I scrolled down the list and saw the school has an Anime Otaku Club. Alright! I'll bet Tsu has already signed up for it. I looked towards the left.Mister T sponsors it and is the authority! Man I gotta meet Mister T!  
  
Now was Miss Funk, and as expected I found Tsu. Happily I took a seat next to him. We started discussing about how we were totally gonna join the Anime club he already picked me up a form(he is so sweet). Just then a girl looked at Tsu and started laughing.  
  
"Well if it isn't tsunami and his flat little bishojo ." She retorted. Tsu balled his fists. "It's Tsu! And don't diss Panee." The girl began cackling. "Panee! OMG that is so lame who thought up that one Barney." She said. I knew Tsu could see the hurt in my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder. I clenched my teeth. "Shut the fuck up slut or I'll kick your ass you pussy!" I barked. Students were now doing that instinctual 'oooooo!' call. I backed her up in a corner she couldn't get out of. "oh yeah! Well I'll kick yours twice as bad." "That really sucked!" Tsu called out. "you too I'll break those Hubble telescopes on yo face." The skank said. "I would really like to see you try." I said as I walked over and made a crack in the brick wall with the touch of my fingertip(courtesy of grampa)and she piped herself down. Tsu and I looked at each other in triumph. Geek power forever!  
  
As we were dismissed it was time. Time to finally see Mister T. Me and Tsu walked up the steps of the classroom and sat in a seat. The classroom was so.cool. "I wonder what he's like?" I whisperd to Tsu. He looked around. "Shh! Here he comes!" Tsu informed me as the entire class sat in silence. He walked up to his desk. There he was. Well one things for sure, he wasn't Black. I looked at him from his shoes to his pants(nice pants) to his shirt to his face to his hair.Oh my god his hair.. My stomach dropped. I looked into those familiar blue eyes and was not mistaken, for it was Trunks.  
  
I wanted to wave and shout at him or just give him a hug or a kiss. I missed him sooooo much. Trunks eyed the class room. I guess he didn't notice me yet, until he called roll. "uh..let's see now Io..Io bob?" He asked. "here dude." "Tsunama Daiku?" He asked, not looking up. "Present." "Yeah I wish I had one.err..oh yeah you mean present like here not present like a present!" Said a naïve Trunks. The class chuckled along with him. I loved to here him talk, his voice was so soothing. Trunks paused for a moment and a smile crept onto his face. "Panee Son?" He asked happily. I smiled ear to ear. "Hey T man!" I said timidly waving my hand. He looked back down at his clipboard, still grinning and continued. As class proceded he told everyone the rules,yada yada yada.then he gave us a tour of the classroom. Everything, the ehite board with the big bullitin board that says work - anonomus, the fridge,his desk and microwave, the forbidden closet, everything! Then he announced no homework from him for the next week. I would say he's definitely winning those kids over, yep I'd say. 


End file.
